


It's a Hard-Knock Life (Except When There's Cookies) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Orphans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Peter Todd would like it to be known that he did not adopt an orphanage. If anything, the little brats adopted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Hard-Knock Life (Except When There's Cookies) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Hard-Knock Life (Except When There's Cookies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923919) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/Its%20a%20Hard%20Knock%20Life.mp3) | 24:34 | 23 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/its-hard-knock-life-except-when-theres-cookies) |  |   
  
### Art

by [Kalangozilla](http://kalangozilla.deviantart.com/art/Wallpaper-Red-Hood-Bat-Logo-369610004)

### Music

_Groovy_ from Card captor Sakura

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
